


The Love Among the Hated

by RoseBloom



Category: Gravity Falls, Minecraft (Video Game), Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloom/pseuds/RoseBloom
Summary: When theses friends meet there is some thing there that is unknown.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LloydAndrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LloydAndrews/gifts), [BlakeLazo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlakeLazo).



-Rose's Point of View-

 

It is a friendly Friday, and I was going to go to the park with all of my best friends. They were all going to meet each other and be best friends. Lloyd snaps his fingers in front of my face, startling me, and I jumped, almost falling out of my seat. Lloyd pats my back and says, "You daydream too much and you need to pay attention, class is over." he was comforting to have as a friend, and I like him a bit more. I got up and went to get my stuff, but it wasn't there. I say, "Where is my bag?" Lloyd hold his arm high with my bag, there in his hand. I say in a stern voice, "Give me my bag now!" Lloyd laughs and I jump to grab my bag but I'm too short and he eventually gives it back. I put it on my back and then walks to the front of the school. Lloyd follows me. I wait for Dylan, Blake, Mizuki, Fallen, Deven, and Charlie. After they all get there, we walk as a group to the park. Everyone talks to each other on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose-girl, brown hair, brown eyes, has a crush on Lloyd, has long hair, and has UNKNOWN secret magic  
> Lloyd-boy, blond hair, blue eyes, track member, and unknown is a dreamdreamon  
> Dylan-Boy, light brown hair, brown eyes, football player, and plays video games  
> Blake-boy, black hair, dark brown eyes, writer, and is a big brother to Rose  
> Mizuki-girl, fire red hair, blue eyes, brave, mute, and loves music  
> Fallen-girl, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, strong, and is a werewolf  
> Deven-boy, blond hair, blue eyes, fan boys a lot, and acts like a girl sometimes  
> Charlie-Boy, brown hair, brown eyes, likes video games, and plants jasmine blossoms

We got to the park. Mizuki and I went to a pavilion and sat there looking at the race for who ran and climbed the fastest. So then comes Chloey, a brat who is best friends with Lloyd, even calling him little brother. She was a player. She knows I like Lloyd, and I had trusted her once. She really didn't care about me and I was blackmailed by her. And having her being here sucks and she hate me like badly. Mizuki goes to help a cat across the street and Choley comes over to where we are. I’m trying to not pay attention to her, but she comes to me and pushes me off of the seat. She then slapped me. I said, “what have i done to you?! That wasn't needed!” she replied, “To get you out of this lovely world that you can't be in, because you are a ugly bitch!” I felt the pain through my heart, knowing that I wasn't good enough and I should just leave. She pulls out a dagger and cuts the floor and makes a hole. She pushes me into the hole. Falling down, and I see darkness surround me as I know it, then I feel a strong grip pulling me in farther. I just can't move and I hold my hand out, hoping for help, but I slowly see the light fainting away. A part of me feels like it is just fading. I start feeling numb. My eyes start to feel heavy. I close my eyes and I pass out. I hear words that hurt me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rose’s POV-

 

I woke up to be somewhere else than I remember this guy goes to me and throws me clothes it looked red clothing I say,” who are you?.” He says back,” I'm bill cipher remember.” Now that I thought about it it made sense so then he says,” change into those clothes.” I ask,” where do you want me to Change?” “Go to my room it is on you left when you go to the hallway.” So I nod and change in his room his room has a lot of triangles with eyes  and it seems everywhere it after I change it was a red mini dress and black flats with a rose bow and did I mention a tie in the back that was green.  Walked out and bill gave me my phone. Holy moly blake called a lot I see 100 missed messages and calls from blake and another 100 for my other friends. Lloyd came in the room and looked at me and smiled saying,”Why you so dressed up?” I replied,” Bill gave me this to change into.” But then Bill told me,”I think you need leggings.” so he tossed me brown leggings so I went to go change but then lloyd asked me a question after i went back to the kitchen he asked,”What are you going to do looking like that.” I said back,” I really don’t know ask Bill.” Bill said,” She is training, and she will not be at school for a week.” “ WAIT WHAT!?!” Lloyd and i said in unison. “Remember our deal Rosey, or I will toss you back there.” bill said in a threatening voice.”okay…” I said my heart dropping in pain knowing that terrible place was a nightmare. LLoyd was confused obviously then he started asking,” what deal? Where again? Why no school? What happened earlier? What did you do? What did chloey do to you?” I told him,” it is a long story i could tell you another time.” I didn’t expect expect lloyds lips touching mine, it was warm, nice, gentle, loving, and above satisfactory. My knees felt weak as i kissed back, i loved him and i think he loved me too. We broke off and i said,”i love you.” he replied,” i love you too.” he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear and said,” you are beautiful ,my moon.”


End file.
